1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a knee protector device installed in a vehicle, and more particularly to a knee protector device which improves energy absorbing ability and assembling workability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of vehicular knee protector devices have been proposed and in practical use. Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2-175455 discloses a typical vehicular knee protector device which is constituted by a plurality of brackets and a protector body. The bracket is constituted by a V-shaped main bracket and a generally semi-cylindrical member, and is connected to the protector body and to a vehicle body through a steering support member. This knee protector device is arranged to absorb impact force in a manner of the deformation of the brackets. That is, the V-shaped main bracket is bent at a middle portion of the V-shape while bending the semi-cylindrical member when predetermined force is applied to the knee protector.
However, it is preferable to further improve the energy absorbing ability and the assembly workability of conventional knee protector devices.